


Blood of Christ

by Hypereides



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Blood, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypereides/pseuds/Hypereides





	Blood of Christ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiofrean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/gifts).
  * A translation of [Blood of Christ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897332) by [Tiofrean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean). 
  * A translation of [Blood of Christ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897332) by [Tiofrean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean). 



Cass就知道最后会这样。像往常一样Jesse在给最后一波教徒做过忏悔后变得很暴躁，然后像往常一样他们去了酒吧，最后像往常一样在殴斗中结束了这个夜晚。他可尝试避免Jesse打架流血，但是这会儿让Jesse平静下来像是给猫施洗一样难。而且在他看来一个愤怒的，好斗的Jesse特富有观赏性。所以Cass闭上了嘴并享受他所看到的一切。  
现在他们回到了教堂。在Cass到处找东西试图给神父眉毛上的伤口止血的时候Jesse一直念叨着上帝，罪恶，还有镇子里的智障之类的。不过Cass并不介意他持续的小声咒骂。Jesse在生气的时候很辣，就算他这时诅咒整个镇子湮没在地狱中，估计Cass也只会静静地坐在那儿听着那愤怒的，有点醉意的声音。  
当他找到急救箱里的医药箱并折回来的时候，他的神父正靠在祭坛上，一只手按着他流血的眉毛，另一只手撑在祭坛边缘上保持平衡。他在Cass接近的时候猛地抬头尖锐地看了他一眼，紧接着因为这造成的头痛瑟缩了一下。  
“放松，神父。”Cass把东西放在祭坛上，抬头看着神父。  
“干嘛？”Jesse试图打破漫长的沉默。  
“坐上去。”Cass咧嘴一笑，拍了拍Jesse祭坛，得到了一个怒视。  
他叹了口气“你得清理伤口，”他比划了一下Jesse缓缓往脸上滴着血的伤口，“而且你喝多了没法自己清理......”  
“我好得很，Cass。”Jesse有点生气地打断了他，不过Cass知道这是酒醉和肾上腺素逐渐消退的原因。  
“你他妈的坐下，神父，让我来。”他不容置疑地低吼，把手按在他肩上强调。  
Jesse翻了个白眼，面对着Cass坐上祭坛，嘶了一声。“好了，坐上去了。高兴啦？”  
“还没。把衬衫脱了。”Cass看着Jesse愚蠢的表情笑了起来。  
“你要干嘛？”Jesse有点语无伦次，因为刚才那一个小时他头疼得要死。  
“就欣赏一下。”Cass笑得像只柴郡猫，而Jesse充满怀疑地看着他。就在Jesse马上要对他的视奸提出抗议的时候Cass终于把他的咧嘴笑收敛成一个小小的傻笑。  
“只有一半领子沾了血，我们还可以救下你的衬衫。”Cass指着血迹。一旦他开始清理，伤口干涸的血痂就会脱落，血流会更多更快。虽然Jesse的衬衫是黑色的，血迹还是很难清理，而且它还会被洗得褪色。  
况且他会很愿意看到他的神父赤裸，沾血。

Jesse耸耸肩并且解开扣子，脱下衬衫扔在一旁。他坐直了一点并正视Cassidy。  
“……操”Cassidy只能蹦出一个字儿。他摇摇头试图摆脱刚刚陷入的那种恍惚。他分开Jesse的双腿站在中间，试图忽略它们无意识地缠上他的腰的动作。  
“所以你想让我怎样？”Jesse表现得出人意料地清醒。Cassidy轻轻地捏着他的下巴使他侧过头去以方便清理。  
“这样就很好。”他喃喃道，然后去摸索祭坛上的医药箱，在倾身够东西的时候擦过Jesse的大腿。

而下一秒尖锐，灼烧的刺痛伴随着清凉的液体沿着他的脸颊流下来的感觉让Jesse猛地瑟缩。“操！”他闭着眼睛疼得面部表情扭曲。Cassidy啧了一声。  
“别告诉我你怕疼……况且你体内的酒精可能比这个瓶里的还多。”他拿着纱布开始清理干涸的血迹。果真伤口开始血流如注，他很庆幸说服了Jesse脱掉衬衫  
“但这不妨碍……操……不妨碍我真的很他妈疼，Cass。”Jesse咬牙切齿地说，Cassidy赞同地哼了一声。血越流越多，他开始难以专心致志地清理。  
一般来说，Cass并不在意别人的血。它尝起来很恶心，那股铁锈味让他想吐。他只在需要治疗恢复的时候喝血，甚至那时候他也想吐。但Jesse Custer那威士忌一样浓烈的，有烟熏味道的血是他喝过的最好的血液。他喝过几次，而每次它似乎都变得更甜美。Cassidy甚至开玩笑地问过神父他是不是有糖尿病。这是这个德州神父又一个让他迷恋得无法自拔的特点。而现在Jesse就坐在他面前，他的腿环在Cassidy的腰上，他芳香的血液像一个小喷泉一样从Cass的指缝间渗出。  
“怎么了？”Jesse困惑地问。Cassidy缓慢地眨眨眼睛，奋力咽下他的蠢话，这才意识到他跟一个画家盯着他刚完成的画作似的一动不动地盯着Jesse沾血的额角半天了。他小声地咒骂了一句，又开始擦拭伤口，完成清理。  
“我要开始缝线了。”他试图公事公办地说，不去想那些流到Jesse脖子上的血液。头部的伤口流起血来都有致命伤的气势，而且这个伤口又这么深，血会流到他的锁骨上，积成一小汪……  
“缝线？”Jesse皱眉，往后躲了躲，“你不可以拿着线和针以任何方式接近我，Cass。”他十分郑重地陈述。  
“不然呢？你会用福音？”Cassidy只是眯了眯眼睛，翻出医用胶带在他面前挥了挥，“放松，就几下。”  
Jesse肉眼可见地放松了一点，点了点头，挪回了之前的位置。  
即使Cass让动作尽可能地轻快，缝针也还是很疼。【1】他缝完最后一针后退后一点想要看看有没有其他伤口需要处理。他看着Jesse并在一瞬间陷入震惊。

Cassidy盯着他。  
Jesse耐心地等着，但是Cassidy只是站在Jesse双腿中间……然后盯着他。

“……怎么了？”Jesse终于开口问道。  
“Jesse…”Cassidy轻声惊叹。Jesse怀疑这跟眼下他的健康状况根本无关，而肾上腺激素的急剧下降正使他疲惫不堪，失去耐心。  
“到底是什么？”他用上了创世纪，但比平常要柔和一些。  
“耶稣基督。”Cassidy立刻回答，又马上闭上了嘴。Jesse眨了眨眼睛，然后又眨了眨眼睛。  
他知道吸血鬼对他的血液有种痴迷，但没想到这种痴迷是出于奇怪的宗教性癖，虽然很显然事情就是这样的。他往自己身上看了一眼。他的胸膛赤裸着，拜和他们打架的那伙人所赐，布满了明显的淤伤。右肋上有道裂开的伤口，可能是跟他挥拳的某个人戴的戒指划的。伤并不严重，很快就能愈合，然而现在看起来就是一道怒张的红色裂痕，伤口中间还在流血。额头上的血仍在缓缓地流到右胸上。  
他重新抬头看向呆若木鸡的吸血鬼。Cassidy看起来屏息凝神，目瞪口呆。Jesse突然明白了。很可能Cassidy并没有什么宗教性癖，他只是热爱践踏一切神圣的事物，直到使它们低贱得如同尘土，肮脏不堪。  
Jesse又看了一眼他的伤口，然后有了一个想法。他将非常享受他所得到的反应。他开始背诵：  
“我们所祝福的杯，岂不是同领基督的血吗？我们所擘开的饼，岂不是同领基督的身体吗？”【2】  
难以置信。Jesse浑身是血的样子看起来就像他妈的耶稣基督。只差荆棘冠，这就全然是一幅圣经中的画面。Jesse身后甚至真的有一个十字架，祭台后面那个金色的十字架现在看起来就像他的——他自己的——基督的背景。  
“……以此为象征，他献祭……” Jesse继续背诵，密切地观察着Cassidy。Cass相当努力保持静止不动，不去打断Jesse。这肯定相当困难，因为Cassidy的呼吸粗重起来。他的视线沉甸甸地碾过 Jesse，在每一处沾血的地方停留，直到他最终伸出一只手按在Jesse的锁骨上。他的手缓缓向下逡巡，在Jesse的胸腹涂抹下蜿蜒的锈红色血迹。  
“……他自己的血与身体。”【3】Cassidy前倾仿佛要亲吻他，却在还有几英寸的时候停下。Jesse凝视着他几乎是黑色的眼睛，一只手抚上他的脖颈，“吻我。”  
于是Cassidy前倾消除了他们间的距离。他立刻舔进了Jesse嘴里，为那里的柔软温暖呻吟出声。亲吻Jesse并得到他专心的，充满热情的回吻是一种纯粹的天赐。他的口腔呈邀请迎合的姿态，让Cassidy能够实施他的命令并主导这个吻。尽管Cassidy有差不多一个世纪亲吻别人的经验，亲吻Jesse仍然是无与伦比的，这让所有的技巧都不翼而飞。  
你在将要亲吻Jesse Custer时永远不知道会得到什么。也许只是双唇圣洁地轻轻触碰；也许是肉感火辣的唇舌相交。也许是轻柔慵懒的；也许是热烈愤怒的……Cassidy经历过全部，而且每一次都愉悦地感到惊奇。  
此刻Jesse柔软而顺从，他允许Cassidy探索他想得到的一切。Cassidy保持着与Jesse双唇胶着的状态，双手抚过Jesse的胸部与腰侧，小心地避开淤青与伤口，手指甲在他的后背留下浅浅的划痕。  
“耶稣基督啊……”Jesse大口喘着气，而Cassidy很快又堵上了他的嘴。  
“操蛋名字。”Cassidy气息不稳地喃喃道，又立刻重新吻上Jesse的嘴唇，一路向下，轻吻着扫过他的脖颈，胸膛，腹部。  
他舌头上满是Jesse的血液，那浓烈的味道快把他逼疯了。他拍拍Jesse的腰带，促使Jesse匆匆忙忙地解掉它。他急切地往下拽着Jesse的裤子，充满爱慕地舔舐啃咬着每一寸新裸露出来的皮肤，渴求着更多。  
最终他跪在Jesse面前，亲吻着Jesse的脚踝，手掌按着小腿防止他退缩。而Jesse 只是坐在那里俯视着他，因Cassidy的亲吻无声地张着嘴呻吟。这感觉就像抹大拉的玛利亚以眼泪为耶稣洗脚又用头发擦干【4】，甚至更好。他疯狂的吸血鬼，他的Cassidy，像敬上帝一样膜拜他。  
“Cass…”Jesse哽住，充满暗示地看了Cassidy一眼。他伸手拽着Cassidy的T恤把他拽起来，恼怒地发现他还穿着衣服。Cassidy很快明白过来脱掉了T恤，在Jesse吻上他的锁骨的时候舒服得弓起后背，轻轻呻吟出声。  
“耶稣啊……Jesse.”他喘息着低语，双手抓紧了Jesse的双肩，力度之大很可能留下淤青。但他们都没在意。神父紧紧地抓着Cass的屁股好像那是他的所有物，并在他的胸膛上留下一串火热的亲吻。要不是他的勃起紧紧地顶着他那破烂牛仔裤的裤链，Cassidy恐怕会放任自己永远沉溺在此刻的感觉之中。他睁开眼睛扫视周围，看到了一管抗菌药膏。  
虽然并不理想，但是可行。  
他努力忽视Jesse因为他双唇的离开而发出的不满的哼声，迅速地扭身把它抓了过来并祈祷它是凡士林型的。而当Jesse抬起头用充满情欲的大眼睛凝视着他时，Cassidy的大脑立刻无法思考。更糟的是Jesse开口说话后——Cassidy再一次想起为什么他觉得Jesse是他的太阳——他可以用任何最普通的动作让他立刻燃烧起来，比如引用圣经。  
“这是我立约的血，”Jesse的手指按在吸血鬼的嘴唇上，“为你流出来，使罪得赦。”【5】唇上的触感消失，涂满了血和汗的混合物。Cassidy舔着它们，努力克制着不要为那比最好的威士忌还香的气味爽得翻白眼。  
“你拿着吃，这是我的身体。”Jesse盯着Cassidy，平展双臂，向后躺倒在祭台上，手放在祭台边缘。他的耶稣只为他被钉上十字架 。操他妈的Jesse Custer和他的救赎情结啊。这景象使Cassidy变成一团破碎的，战栗的混乱。他俯身前倾，饥渴地盯着Jesse。Jesse的手回到他的腰上，将他拉近自己，然后移到他的腹部，接着往下。  
Cassidy笑了，这鼓励简直超乎他的想像。他很快在手指上涂满药膏，找到那个紧致的入口轻轻按压，享受着这动作引发的神父颤抖的，美妙的呻吟。  
“他们吃的时候，耶稣拿起饼来，祝福，掰开，递给门徒……”Cassidy倾身在Jesse耳边低语，同时插入了一根手指。Jesse的呻吟骤然变成低声的抽气，Cassidy舔着他的耳廓。“怎么，神父，没想到我能背诵圣经？我得提醒你一下，我是在爱尔兰长大的，”他喃喃道，缓缓地抽插着手指操着Jesse，“而且最近我可是一个非常积极的信徒。”手指的进出变得容易时，他又加了一根手指。  
很快两根手指就变成了三根，药膏的润滑逐渐变得充分，Jesse颤栗扭动得快要从祭台上掉下来。他仍然平展着双臂，手抓着祭坛光滑的边缘——Cassidy自己的，扭曲的圣子牺牲的图景。Jesse体内的酒精逐渐消失，当他睁开眼睛看着Cassidy的时候，他的眼神清醒而炽热，那足以使Cassidy被活活烧死。  
他迅速抽出手指，Jesse没能就此抱怨，因为下一秒Cassidy的龟头就插了进来。Cassidy并没有磨磨蹭蹭，而是猛地一插，一鼓作气地填满他，让他胡乱地叫了起来。Jesse头猛地后仰磕到了祭台上造成一声钝响，他喘息着咒骂，抬起平展的手臂环着他大汗淋漓的吸血鬼。  
“Jesse…”这种情况下的Cassidy的声音听起来真的很邪恶，要不是体内的粗长开始抽动Jesse可能会笑出来。Cass几乎是立刻开始大力快速抽插，每次都碾过他体内的敏感点，逼得他说不出话，只能发出令他难堪的破碎呻吟。他睁开眼睛——甚至不知道是什么时候闭上的它们——看着身上笼罩着他的身影。  
“你这个美丽的混账……Jesse…他妈的耶稣基督……”Cassidy气喘吁吁地吐出字眼，以一种混乱而近乎狂热的速度挺动，这激发了Jesse内心角落的不敬神者。他试图偷偷伸出一只手给自己撸出来，但是Cass立刻察觉了。他丝毫没慢下来，抓住Jesse的双手分开按在他的头顶，迫使Jesse弓起背。  
“要么我把你操到高潮，要么根本别想高潮，神父。”最后一个词混在一个啃咬似的亲吻中，Jesse无法控制自己不去恳求。  
“求你……上帝啊……”  
“你是在祈祷吗？最好大点声。”  
“Cass…”  
“大点声，Jesse。让他妈的上帝听见！”他咬在Jesse的脖颈上，Jesse尖叫出声。  
“Cass！”

Cassidy从来不擅长艺术，但是他可以凭他不死的心脏起誓高潮的Jesse是绝无仅有的杰作。他的肌肉在一瞬间绷紧又松弛下来的样子，他抽搐颤栗的样子，他发出的声音……那足以让一个教皇欲火焚身。Cassidy无法不紧随其后达到高潮，他紧紧地闭着他的眼睛，含混地喊着Jesse的名字，抓着Jesse的身体如同抓着生命本身。高潮转瞬即逝，而那种神赐般的感受延续着，他们温暖地置身其中，在寒冷的教堂中慵懒地交换着亲吻，将整个世界置之度外。  
第一个让他们回到现实的感觉是Cassidy的阴茎滑出Jesse的屁股，他们不可避免地因此爆了粗口。Jesse皱着眉头往下看了一眼他们一团糟的身上，在试着动一动的时候疼得哼了一声。Cassidy安静地支在他的身体上方，脸正对着他的胸部，还在喘，大眼睛近乎爱慕地凝视着Jesse，很可能像一个眼睛里冒桃子心心的迪士尼动画人物。他开始停不下来地疯狂咯咯傻笑。  
“有什么好笑的？”Jesse还在试图挪动身体，缓慢而坚定地推开Cassidy爬下祭台。  
“没什么，”Cassidy憋笑憋得要噎住，“什么都没有。”Jesse充满怀疑地看了他一眼，但并没有力气生气。  
“操……我的屁股真的很疼而且都他妈赖你。”Jesse嘶嘶地说，一瘸一拐地向教堂大门挪过去。  
“想让我亲亲不痛吗，神父？”  
“你最好这么做。”  
Cassidy猛地一顿差点左脚绊到右脚。当他们终于浑身是汗地躺在Jesse的床上时，Jesse还是很疼。但奇怪的是，他觉得这一切都还不错。

 

【1】原文：Putting on the make-shift stitches was a pain in the ass… Well, for Jesse, it was a pain in the forehead.并没想到怎么翻译这个包袱。  
【2】哥多林前书第十章  
【3】天特议会关于弥撒的决议  
【4】这个女人并不是抹大拉玛利亚，可能是Jesse业务不精吧.  
【5】与下一句均出自马太福音第二十六章，原文的“你们”都被替换成了“你”


End file.
